La Ultima Navidad
by contiis
Summary: One-shot. Navidad significa alegría y tiempo en familia, nieve adornando las calles y luces iluminando la noche. Pero todo lo que parece perfecto siempre tiene un punto ciego. Todos Humanos, UA.


**Nota:** _Twilight_ no me pertenece.

**Cullen Christmas Contest.**  
Nombre del One-Shot: La ultima navidad  
Nombre de la Autora: contiis  
Personajes: Edward y Bella  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Navidad significa alegría y tiempo en familia, nieve adornando las calles y luces iluminando la noche. Pero todo lo que parece perfecto siempre tiene un punto ciego. Todos Humanos, UA.

"_La vida no es justa. Solo lo es más que muerte, eso es todo." _–William Goldman

**La ultima navidad**

Debía ser un día alegre, 25 de Diciembre significa felicidad y tiempo en familia, sentarse junto a la chimenea esperando las doce campanadas para uno de los días más importantes de año. En el hospital se sentía un agradable ambiente, unas cuantas guirnaldas y adornos colgaban de las blancas y monótonas paredes del hospital.

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi bata blanca y salude a una enfermera en mi camino. No me considero una persona extrovertida, por el contrario, soy un hombre bastante solitario e independiente. Muchas veces he escuchado conversación sobre mí dentro del hospital, es peor que la secundaria, simplemente comentas algo y en menos de una hora desde los internos hasta el jefe de cirugía ya están enterados.

Abrí las pesadas puertas de cuidados intensivos mientras me dirigí a la habitación 13H, debían ser cerca de las once y media. No era mi noche de turno pero estaba cubriendo a uno de mis colegas, no hay mucho que pueda hacer en mi tiempo libre por lo que cuando no estoy hundido en mi trabajo, la única forma de evitar los recuerdos son corriendo o tocando el piano.

Empuje lentamente la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido. Isabella Swan, o Bella como a ella le gustaba que la llamaran, descansaba tranquilamente en la cama de hospital. Respiraba superficialmente y desacompasadamente con ayuda de una mascarilla, monitores rodeaban la cabecera de su cama y la vía intravenosa se unía a una bolsa de suero.

Leucemia mieloide crónica en crisis blástica. Ella era joven, tan solo 22 años, no se merecía nada de esto. Tome el sujetapapeles que colgaba junto al interruptor de luz y negué para mí mismo, el número de plaquetas había vuelto a descender a pesar de las transfusiones de sangre que recibía. Ella se había negado rotundamente a tratar la quimioterapia.

Me acerque a su cama, Bella lucia mas pálida de lo normal sin el tierno sonrojo común en su rostro, su cabello castaño estaba desordenado dejando algunos mechones cubriendo su rostro de porcelana, sus pequeñas y finas facciones parecía de cristal como si el simple hecho de tocarla pudiera romperla.

Tomé asiento en las incomodas sillas de plástico acercándome lo más posible que pudiera.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, hace ocho meses, venia saliendo de una cirugía y me dirigía a la sala de espera para informar a la familia que todo había sido un éxito cuando me tropecé contra alguien.

Instintivamente mis manos rodearon el pequeño cuerpo atrayéndolo al mío y una exquisita esencia floral imbiado mis sentidos. Unos hermosos y cálidos ojos marrones me hechizaron provocando que perdiera todo pensamiento coherente. Ella solo se sonrojo profundamente y agacho la mirada, algo que descubrí que hacía muy a menudo. Días después volvió a aparecer en mi consulta.

Admiraba su valentía al salir adelante aun sabiendo cual era su estado de salud, como no se dejo consumir por la depresión disfrutando hasta su última gota de vida. Pero todo inicio tiene su fin, y aunque me costara aceptarlo el de ella estaba cerca, demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Ella se había convertido en mi razón para levantarme cada mañana, ella me había enseñado que no importa pase lo que pase siempre tenemos que salir adelante preparándonos para enfrentar lo que viene.

Bella simplemente era… perfecta. Todo lo que un hombre podría desear en una mujer, inteligente, hermosa, optimista y bromista, simplemente perfecta.

Un movimiento en mi mano me hizo volver a la realidad alzando la vista para encontrarme con su mirada, ella solo me sonrió aunque la alegría no llego a sus ojos.

"Hola," susurró tan suavemente que apenas si pude oírla, su voz estaba ronca y sonaba cansada. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Casi media noche" mire mi reloj para confirmar mis suposiciones.

"Navidad," suspiró. "mi madre solía cantarme villancicos para hacerme dormir, así no podría verla poniendo los regalos bajo el árbol." Se rio suavemente y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los míos. "¿Por qué estás aquí? Creí que era tu día libre."

"Le estoy haciendo un favor a un amigo, además no tenía nada mejor que hacer." Me encogí de hombros, trataba de convencerme a mí mismo de ello pero la verdad es que solo lo hice para pasar más tiempo con ella. Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.

"No deberías trabajar tanto," Su pulgar comenzó a acariciar el dorso de mi mano mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto ciego de la habitación. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos en silencio pero se removió incomoda en la cama captando mi atención. La ayude a acomodarse y acomode las almohadas por ella.

"No sé sí podre lograrlo," No me miro, pero siguió hablando sabiendo que la escuchaba. "Se suponía que nadie sufriría, a nadie le importaría lo que me pasara porque no había nadie. Pero luego apareciste, siempre fuiste tan amable y caballeroso y me gustaría tener más tiempo ahora que hay alguien dentro de mi vida, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo." Vi una lagrima rodar por su mejilla cuando ella por fin volteo a verme.

Había dolor y conocimientos en su mirada, ella admitió que no quería intentarlo porque no tenía a nadie por quien hacerlo. Ella no se merecía lo que estaba pasando, no se merecía nada de lo que había pasado, perder a las personas más importantes de tu vida es duro, lo sabía por experiencia propia pero ella no podía irse, ella no, era lo último que me quedaba y le rogaba a Dios que no me la arrebatara, _ella no se lo merece._

Y ahora era demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

No fui capaz de responder, simplemente no había nada que pudiera decirle para hacerla sentir mejor, no quería crear falsas esperanzas. No pude evitar las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar de mis ojos, esto no era justo. Últimamente me preguntaba si realmente había alguien allí arriba, y si lo había rogaba que hubiera escuchado mis plegarias.

Cuando fui capaz de encontrar de voz susurre suavemente, "No digas eso, por favor," Respire profundamente. "no lo hagas."

"Lo siento"

Alcé la vista ¿Ella estaba disculpándose? "¿Por qué?" Fruncí el ceño cuando sus manos acariciaron mi rostro tratando de detener las lágrimas que desbordaban de mis ojos.

"Por arruinar tu navidad, deberías estar divirtiéndote, se supone que es un día feliz." Reí con amargura ante su comentario, este día era todo menos feliz.

Volvió a reinar el silencio por unos momentos cuando ella misma lo rompió.

"¿Cantarías para mí?" Sus ojos rebosaban de lágrimas, no fui capaz de negarme, nunca sería capaz de hacerle algo así. Aclare mi garganta, no suelo cantar pero iría hasta el fin del mundo si ella lo pidiera.

Oh, blanca Navidad, sueño  
y con la nieve alrededor  
blanca es mi quimera  
y es mensajera de paz  
y de puro amor

La vi cerrar los ojos tranquilamente tarareando junto a mí, los copos de nieve golpeaban contra la ventana de su habitación. Lentamente sus dedos dejaron de sujetar mi mano y su respiración se fue haciendo más silenciosa.

Oh, blanca Navidad, nieve  
una esperanza y un cantar  
recordar tu infancia podrás  
al llegar la blanca navidad

Un suave suspiro abandono sus labios cuando yo deposite un suave beso sobre su frente, pude escuchar de fondo los gritos de alegría que acompañaban las doce campanadas. Navidad, pensé para mis adentros. Bella volvió a suspirar volviendo a capaz mi atención y una de sus manos se cerró contra la mía fuertemente, su rostro se crispo en una mueca de dolor por un segundo antes de relajarse completamente.

Asustado comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, a pesar de ser un calificado doctor no teína idea de que hacer en este momento, el monitos cardiaco comenzó a disminuir poco a poco hasta convertirse en un silencioso y permanente sonido de fondo que acompañaban los desgarradores sollozos que se escapaban de mi garganta.

Me aferré a ella a l que quedaba de ella, su frágil y dulce cuerpo, uno que me enseño tanto en tan poco tiempo. Y en un último arrebato de impotencia, alce la vista para ver su rostro sereno y sonriendo como si estuviera teniendo un sueño feliz, uno que duraría para siempre.

**N/A**: Esto es para Cullen Christmas Contest, es la primera novela que subo a fanfiction asi que simplemente espero que les guste. Gracias a mi estupida a mi estupida hermana por la motivacion y a ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

contiis


End file.
